Ozone gas (O.sub.3) is a powerful oxidizing agent which is colorless, emits a peculiar odor, and is soluble in water. Ozone gas naturally occurs in the presence of oxygen (O.sub.2) during corona discharge such as lightning, or in the stratosphere by the reaction of high-energy ultraviolet radiation on oxygen. In converting oxygen to ozone, energy is absorbed resulting in an endothermic reaction. Ozone therefore has a higher energy content than oxygen. Consequently, ozone is less stable and more active than oxygen.
The oxidizing properties of ozone gas are useful in destroying viruses, bacteria, fungi, and algae. Ozone gas has been used for many years as an excellent water purifying agent. In concentrations of less than one part per million, ozone gas can sterilize water, deodorizes it, and removes certain objectionable impurities such as iron and manganese compounds. Other useful applications for ozone gas include disinfecting sewage, producing metal oxides, bleaching wet paper pulp or textile fibers, and preparation of some complex compounds containing carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen.